Blue Lagoon
by Audearde
Summary: Le clone de Jack tente tant bien que mal de refaire sa vie dans un corps d’ado, loin du SGC et de ses anciens amis. Il ne pensait pas recroiser Samantha Carter au détour d’un bar...
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Lagoon**

**Résumé** : le clone de Jack tente tant bien que mal de refaire sa vie dans un corps d'ado, loin du SGC et de ses anciens amis. Il ne pensait pas recroiser Samantha Carter au détour d'un bar.

**Genre** : un petit peu d'aventure, de la romance Sam/Pete, un peu de Sam/OC, beaucoup d'amitié Sam/Mini-Jack et de romance Sam/Jack.

**Saison** : cette fic se situe dans le courant de la saison 7 puisque le clone de Jack apparaît dans l'épisode 7.03 (l'apprenti sorcier/ _Fragile Balance_) mais Sam a déjà rencontré Pete Shanahan. Il y aura sans doute des références à certains épisodes de la saison 7 mais je le signalerai le moment venu.

Il vaut mieux avoir vu l'épisode « l'apprenti sorcier » pour avoir une belle image de Mini-Jack mais je pense qu'on peut comprendre même sans l'avoir vu.

**Disclaimer** : comme d'habitude, les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas un kopek avec cette histoire…

**Bêta** : Ellana-san occupe toujours ce rôle et elle mérite presque une médaille pour ça (je lui envoie le début de la fic puis je la laisse dans l'attente pendant des semaines ^^)

Je vous avais parlé d'une suite pour Quatre-vingt dix-huit heures d'errance et j'y travaille. Néanmoins, puisque cette fic sera bien plus courte et que je l'écris en même temps, autant vous la faire découvrir... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, elle est un peu différente des autres donc ça m'intéresse encore plus de connaître votre opinion :P

Bonne lecture !

& & & & &

_ Ce que Dieu ne peut plus faire, une femme, parfois, le peut._

Daniel Pennac.

CHAPITRE 1 :

Ca avait commencé comme une soirée ordinaire : de la bière fraiche et du hockey à la télé. Les Red Wings de Detroit contre les Stars de Dallas. Il n'avait rien contre ces derniers mais s'il devait parier la misérable pension que lui octroyait le gouvernement américain sur l'une des équipes, il miserait sur les Red Wings. L'arbitre allait sonner la mi-temps et aucun des joueurs ne sortait réellement du lot. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Au fond de la salle, deux jeunes squattaient la table de billard. Le plus grand des deux devait avoir à peine vingt ans et mesurait juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il choisisse d'attendre sagement qu'ils se lassent.

Après tout, lui aussi était _jeune_ désormais… Et même s'il savait encore botter les fesses de ceux qui l'emmerdaient, il avait vite compris que sa taille d'ado et ses boutons d'acné incitaient moins le respect que des tempes grises et son ancien grade de colonel.

Et il ne pouvait décemment pas casser la gueule de tous les habitants de cette planète.

Il avait déclenché deux bagarres pas bien méchantes – pour des raisons tout à fait justifiées – au lycée devant lequel son homologue, le Jack Original, l'avait déposé et il s'était fait virer. Ces six semaines de scolarité avaient été suffisantes pour qu'il réévalue sérieusement son envie de se réinscrire ailleurs.

Il connaissait en gros la matière de tous les cours… Situer Bagdad sur une carte n'était pas un exercice excessivement difficile, ayant mis les pieds la bas plusieurs fois et pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Pareil pour le Panama, l'Antarctique, la Russie…

Etonnamment, il se débrouillait aussi en sciences. Il était imbattable en aérodynamique. Ayant piloté tout ce qui vole, du ballon dirigeable aux chasseurs de la Mort, il se sentait presque débile de s'entendre expliquer encore et encore les bases. Ca avait été marrant quand celle qui parlait était une blonde sexy mais, sans Carter, il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt.

Il avait eu la cote auprès des autres jeunes _de son âge_ car il était bon en sport. Et les types bons en sport étaient cools. De son temps, ils l'étaient déjà. Mais étrangement, sa popularité en avait pris un coup après la première interro d'histoire. Il avait trop fréquenté Daniel ces dernières années : il avait appris le latin pendant la boucle temporelle et était devenu assez callé sur les dieux de l'Egypte.

Allez savoir pourquoi, la prof n'avait pas apprécié son commentaire « belle garce » à côté du nom d'Hathor.

Quand elle avait annoncé qu'ils allaient étudier les dates clés de l'histoire de l'armée américaine, il eut la confirmation qu'il n'apprendrait plus rien et se ferait chier royalement.

A choisir, Jack préférait se faire chier tout seul avec une bière. Voire plusieurs.

Il avait pensé que les filles le consoleraient de devoir recommencer sa vie toute entière. Il avait été ce genre de gars quand il avait été au lycée la première fois – il y a, n'ayons pas peur des chiffres, plus de trente ans – et il croyait que ce serait même mieux cette fois. Il avait _l'expérience_ de son côté, pas vrai ?

En moins de trois jours, il avait compris que ça ne marcherait pas comme prévu. Les commérages des filles de sa classe l'agaçaient. Celles qui n'étaient pas mal dans leur peau se prenaient pour les Reines du Bal. Elles étaient maquillées comme des voitures volées et habillées avec le dernier sac à la mode. Il aurait engueulé Cassie si elle était sortie comme ça.

Bref, Jack O'Neill ne voulait pas d'une fille mais d'une femme. Et il ne pourrait pas l'avoir tant que son physique indiquerait dix-sept ans en grosses lettres.

Il s'était donc retrouvé ici, au Dirty Diver, un bar peu fréquenté sauf le week-end. Il avait la sale impression d'être dans un jeu de société. Il avait pêché la carte « retour à la case départ » mais au lieu de redémarrer tout de suite, il était coincé au moins un an, le temps d'avoir la taille requise pour relancer les dés.

Tant qu'à faire, autant attendre ici. Nate, le proprio, avait accepté sa fausse carte d'identité – laquelle indiquait qu'il s'appelait Matthew Jonathan Rockwood, 21 ans – et lui servait à boire sans lui faire d'histoires. Il avait oublié « Jack », se faisait dorénavant appeler MJ et vivait une retraite tranquille, dans un appartement confortable situé juste au-dessus dudit bar.

Il descendait l'escalier quand il avait envie de compagnie ou qu'il devait une revanche au billard à Frankie, un autre habitué du Dirty Diver. Aujourd'hui, c'était Frankie qui lui en devait une mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Et la table était toujours occupée par les deux jeunes.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas imaginé ces dernières années prendre sa retraite de cette façon. Et il ne parlait pas de la partie 'clone' ou 'cure de jouvence'. Plus encore que le fait de ne plus être tout à fait unique, grand, fort et grisonnant qu'avant – si, si, il avait un jour été grand et grisonnant ! – il y avait des personnes présentes dans sa vie six mois plus tôt qui lui manquaient cruellement…

Sur le petit écran, les Red Wings venaient de marquer le premier très beau but de la partie. Osbourne, l'ailier droit, avait trente secondes de pénalité dans la cage mais ça valait la peine. Il avait complètement retourné la défense de l'équipe adverse. Essayant d'entendre les commentaires du présentateur, MJ s'installa dans une position plus confortable. Il était assis sur la banquette à gauche de l'entrée, tout au fond, à l'endroit le plus tranquille. Il ne voyait que la moitié supérieure de l'écran grâce au géant assis au bar mais c'était une chose à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer.

Être petit. Supporter moins bien l'alcool. Avoir à peine les muscles nécessaires pour les prises d'auto-défense qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur…

L'histoire de sa vie.

–Regarde un peu c'qui s'amène, lui souffla Frankie en se laissant choir en face de lui.

Il regardait vers l'entrée et MJ ne doutait pas un instant que la femme qui venait d'entrer était superbe. Frankie n'était pas célibataire. A plus de trente ans, il avait une fiancée, c'était la même depuis trois ans et il avait arrêté de se demander pourquoi il ne l'amenait pas une bonne fois pour toutes devant l'autel. Frankie Moses adorait séduire. C'était un séducteur né.

Pourquoi un trentenaire traînait-il dans un bar avec un jeune de dix-sept ans à la mine sinistre ? Ca tenait à peu de choses. MJ l'avait mouché au billard, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Moses avait aimé son humour noir. En tout cas, les remarques sarcastiques du « gamin » l'avaient fait rire, même s'il ne les avait pas dites dans ce sens. Depuis lors, il ne détestait pas discuter sport avec « le garçon le plus désabusé et plein de sagesse qui soit ».

Regardant distraitement quelle était la perle que son ami avait décidé de conquérir, MJ fut bloqué sur l'image. Celle de Carter, en blouson de cuir, qui posait son casque de moto à côté d'elle avant de s'installer au comptoir.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu. De son siège, il n'était visible que si on savait qu'il était là. De plus, il y avait assez de monde ce samedi soir pour que les va-et-vient des serveuses fassent barrage entre lui et son ancien second. Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules et son dos contre le dossier, il tâcha de la regarder sans la fixer.

Frank Moses l'avait évidemment casée dans la catégorie des femmes superbes… Il avait raison, mais lui qui la connaissait par cœur pouvait voir au-delà du sourire engageant. Il remarquait les épaules lourdes, les traits tirés. Elle était rentrée de mission il y a peu. Aujourd'hui sans doute.

Vu les couleurs sur ses joues, ça avait été une planète avec du sable.

–MJ ?

La table de billard s'était libérée et Frankie l'encourageait à le rejoindre pour la partie. Par chance, il n'avait pas parlé assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha continuel du bar et attirer l'attention de Carter.

Prenant son air le plus renfrogné, Jack secoua la tête pour décliner. Moses haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, frôlant Carter sur le chemin en lui adressant son sourire le plus désarmant. L'homme était plutôt beau mec et il le savait. Mais puisqu'il voulait jouer et que le billard ne resterait pas libre pendant des heures, il entraîna Sonny, assis au comptoir pas très loin de Carter, pour une partie rapide.

Sonny allait perdre, c'était couru d'avance. Mais Sonny était une bonne poire. Aussi allait-il jouer quand même.

MJ n'avait pas une vue sur le billard de là où il était. Il voyait néanmoins Carter et il avait du mal à s'en détacher. Il ferait mieux de battre en retraite, il le savait. Rien n'avait été possible entre elle et lui pendant des années parce qu'ils vivaient tout les deux dans le même monde, à savoir celui de l'armée. Désormais plus rien n'était possible car ils ne vivaient même plus à la même époque. Ado, il n'allait pas essayer de la séduire, ce serait ridicule. Et à son âge, il était complètement inutile. Il ne protégeait même plus ses arrières.

C'était le job de l'Autre, le Vrai, l'Original. C'était lui, le Veinard dans l'histoire. Carter, Daniel, Teal'c… il les avait tous. Il n'avait à faire le deuil de personne. Il était pénard, dans sa grande maison, là où MJ _se souvenait_ avoir vécu pendant des années.

Il n'avait pas à se cacher en croisant Carter. Il la voyait sans doute tous les jours.

La jeune femme resta au comptoir pendant une demi-heure. Elle sirotait un cocktail. De loin, MJ avait du mal à identifier la boisson mais tous les cocktails de Nate étaient corsés. Sam Carter était donc condamnée à rester au moins une heure avant de reprendre la route.

Sur l'écran qu'il ne regardait plus du tout, les Wings remportèrent la victoire. Carter reçut un message sur son téléphone et, sans savoir comment, il sut que le rendez-vous de son second était annulé. Sur le coup, elle ne sembla pas déçue – elle avait une autre tête que ça quand elle était _vraiment_ déçue – mais elle lui parut encore plus fatiguée.

Même s'il allait la rejoindre et parler avec elle, elle ne lui dirait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. Il n'avait plus – il n'avait pas – les autorisations nécessaires pour les rapports de mission. MJ se rassurait en pensant que si un malheur était arrivé à Daniel ou Teal'c, tel qu'une deuxième mort ou une rébellion jaffa, elle ne se serait pas habillée pour venir prendre un verre dans un bar.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Un cri de victoire la tira de sa léthargie, en même temps qu'il attira les regards curieux de la moitié du Dirt' Diver. Frankie venait de remporter la première partie et l'homme n'avait définitivement pas la victoire modeste.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à interpellé le Canon de tout à l'heure, il proposa à Carter la place de Sonny. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'elle refuse poliment, expliquant à quel point elle était maladroite avec une queue de billard… Il lui aurait alors offert un verre en lui apprenant à jouer. Frankie ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Sam Carter était diablement bonne au billard. Et ça, même avant qu'il lui montre certaines techniques en jouant au O'Malley avec Teal'c et Daniel.

Elle refusait aussi rarement les challenges.

Souriant malgré lui, MJ sortit de son trou pour commander une nouvelle bière à la serveuse et venir se placer là où il pourrait assister à la partie, toujours sans être vu.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il observa Carter jouer contre Frankie. Elle perdit la première partie, comme il s'y attendait, et monta ainsi les gains à la boule pour la revanche. Là, elle le rétama complètement, avec classe et doigté. Pendant tout ce temps, MJ la regarda.

Il regardait misérablement, en buvant bière sur bière.

Sam ne répondait pas aux avances de Moses mais on voyait bien qu'ils s'amusaient. Ils avaient quelques spectateurs et tous ne fixaient pas les fesses de Carter dès qu'elle se penchait pour placer une boule. Par contre, beaucoup furent ébloui quand la victoire tira à la jeune femme son plus beau sourire.

Bon sang, c'était pour ce sourire qu'il avait tenu à s'infliger ça.

Et bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû. C'était encore plus dur maintenant.

Carter allait passer la porte, rentrer chez elle ou aller retrouver la personne qui lui avait fait faux bond ce soir. Elle allait retourner au SGC lundi. Traverser la Porte avec cette autre version de lui, celle qui avait l'âge adéquat. Qui _pouvait_ tenter quelque chose avec elle. Et qui, par un cruel coup du sort, ne le faisait pas.

Et lui allait boire, et boire encore. Quand Nate refuserait de le servir, il monterait à l'étage et sortirait la bouteille de cognac qu'il ne gardait que pour les occasions particulières.

Généralement, après quelques gorgées de cognac, il pensait déjà moins à elle…

A SUIVRE…

**Une petite review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont encouragée à poster rapidement la suite ;P**

**Pour info, ce chapitre se déroule après l'épisode Voyage intérieur, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment plus qu'un clin d'œil. Il y a aussi des références aux épisodes 7.06 (Vaisseau fantôme) et 7.10-11 (La Fontaine de Jouvence).**

CHAPITRE 2 :

On parle de routine quand un événement a tendance à se reproduire toutes les semaines, tous les deux jours… Deux fois sur le mois, ça ne pouvait pas encore s'appeler une routine. Ca, ce serait pour plus tard, quand Samantha Carter allait faire de ces soirées autour d'une bière une habitude pour ne pas rester seule.

MJ était là, bien sûr. Il était _toujours_ là… Il avait pensé changer de bar quand dix jours plus tôt son ancien second avait montré qu'elle connaissait le lieu – il avait bu jusqu'à se rendre malade, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, pour oublier cette brève vision. Pourtant quelque chose l'avait retenu.

Il aimait à croire que c'était parce qu'il était devenu un ado prétentieux et lunatique qui avait fait sa place dans un bar et n'en bougerait pas. C'était plus facile à gérer qu'une quelconque espèce d'inquiétude à propos de Carter. Parce que, objectivement, il n'était pas inquiet pour elle ! Elle avait l'autre, le Vrai, l'Original, pour veiller à ce qu'elle s'alimente et ne passe pas ses nuits dans son labo sur une babiole absolument fantastique qui ne pouvait attendre.

Lui, il était juste curieux. Car après tout, même si elle en abusait, Carter était quand même plus à sa place dans un laboratoire du SGC que dans un débit de boissons comme le Dirt' Diver. Pas qu'elle dénote vraiment dans le paysage – elle avait déjà foutu sa raclée à Frankie au billard – cependant l'endroit semblait… juste pas assez classe pour une femme aussi jolie et futée qu'elle.

Le Dirt' Diver était davantage un bar pour lui. Il n'avait pas le standing du O'Malley et on n'y servait aucune nourriture solide. Rien que de l'alcool, de la bière et des cocktails. Ambiance intime et pas oppressante, peu de lumière, une télévision avec des matchs, un billard, des murs recouverts de photos de plongée de l'époque où Nate était encore dans la marine…

Tout comme la première fois, MJ rata l'entrée de la jeune femme – il risquait un coup difficile : faire ricocher la boule rouge sur la bande pour qu'elle aille dans le trou de gauche, tout en plaçant la blanche pour le coup suivant. Il avait annoncé la rouge, il ne pouvait rejouer qu'en réussissant à l'empocher dans le trou annoncé.

Si lui était concentré sur la partie, son acolyte Frankie, parti au bar en quête de ravitaillement, s'empressa d'accueillir la jeune femme et la poussa à accepter une revanche… C'est en tout cas ce qu'MJ en conclut quand il releva la tête du tapis de billard pour plonger directement dans les yeux azur de son second.

Sa première pensée fut de constater qu'il cachait beaucoup mieux sa surprise qu'elle. Son regard complètement incrédule fit naître d'instinct sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur qu'il tenta de réprimer. Il avait toujours aimé la surprendre.

–Sam, voici MJ. MJ, Sam… les présenta Frankie, sans pour une fois en faire des tonnes.

MJ se redressa. Même droit, ils n'étaient pas les yeux dans les yeux. C'était un autre aspect de sa relation avec Carter qui volait en fumée mais il s'était habitué à la perte des plaisirs simples. Il était le 'petit', elle la 'grande'.

Acceptant la bière que lui avait ramenée Frank Moses, il s'évertua à faire son sourire le plus insolent à la jolie dame. Carter était sur son domaine, au Dirty Diver… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse sauter sa couverture.

–Une bière, Sam ? Bougez pas, je vais m'en rechercher une, dit Frankie après lui avoir donné galamment celle qu'il s'était pris pour lui. Ne sous-estimez pas le Gamin à cause de son âge, ajouta-t-il comme si c'était nécessaire. Il est plus retord qu'il n'y paraît !

Carter lui sourit poliment tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Elle se retrouvait seule avec lui et MJ pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Elle n'avait pas bu une seule gorgée de sa bière alors que lui ne s'était pas fait prié. Dès qu'il eut reposé sa queue de billard, il s'appuya nonchalamment sur le mur du fond. Carter l'observait… Ses traits se modifièrent sensiblement à l'instant où elle réalisa que l'adolescent devant elle n'était pas à proprement parlé son supérieur.

–MJ ? le questionna-t-elle avec curiosité en se rappelant les paroles de Frankie.

–C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle, confirma-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

La salle était bruyante, ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour des retrouvailles ou une conversation à proprement parlé… Pas qu'il ait envie d'une conversation avec Carter. Il était aussi incertain qu'elle de la manière dont ils devaient gérer 'ça'.

Il était pratiquement aussi sûr qu'elle qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être en présence l'un de l'autre. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite avec Jack l'Original. Chacun chez soi et basta.

Enfin, pour le moment, MJ emmerdait Jack l'Original.

Cette soirée était la sienne. Voir un visage familier faisait du bien – si si, voyons, il aurait été aussi heureux en rencontrant par hasard Teal'c – et il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il avait premièrement choisi d'éviter toute confrontation avec Sam Carter.

Frankie revint avec des munitions pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Bière après bière, partie après partie, ils prirent naturellement leurs marques. Carter avait failli battre en retraite après le premier verre, il l'avait vu à sa tête, mais Frankie n'était pas le genre de gars qui acceptait un refus et, sans qu'MJ n'ait poussé dans une direction ou une autre, la jeune femme finit par rester jusqu'à la fermeture.

De cette première soirée à trois, il n'en garda pas grand souvenir. Pas qu'il ait trop bu, nan, de ce côté-là, il avait plutôt bien géré. Tout comme Carter qui, même après deux Blue Lagoon, avait réussi à expliquer sans intervertir aucun mot qu'elle bossait dans la télémétrie de l'espace profond. Preuve s'il en fallait qu'elle tenait mieux l'alcool que lors de leur mission sur P8X751… Ils s'étaient installés dans un box, chacun sur une banquette, à parler de tout et de rien.

Ce fut une soirée agréable.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière soirée pendant laquelle lui et Carter s'étaient retrouvés à ne parler ni du SGC ni des Goa'ulds. Une telle soirée n'avait peut-être d'ailleurs jamais eu lieu… Il y avait toujours eu les grades entre eux.

A passé deux heures du matin, Frankie eut un appel en colère de sa fiancée et se décida à rentrer. MJ et Sam se retrouvèrent seuls mais ce ne fut plus aussi gênant. L'alcool devait y être pour quelque chose, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, mais ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la boisson.

Carter avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'appeler « MJ »… Lui, au contraire, retrouva l'usage du « Carter » avec une facilité déconcertante, une fois que Moses eut regagné ses pénates.

Il avait aussi eu tout le temps de la regarder… de repérer ce qui était identique à son souvenir et ce qui avait définitivement changé. Et pour la première fois, il avait envie de poser des questions. Profiter de cette douce torpeur, cette brume et cette ambiance décontractée pour prendre subtilement des nouvelles.

–Vous avez une bosse sur la tête, Carter.

–Je me suis cognée.

–Ca a l'air plutôt méchant.

–Ca l'était. J'ai halluciné pendant deux jours.

Elle avait compris son manège avant même qu'il commence. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de répondre indirectement à tout ce qu'il demandait. Si elle ne faisait pas ça parce qu'elle l'assimilait toujours à son supérieur, c'était sans doute qu'un peu de pitié entrait en jeu… Les soirs suivants, l'amitié remplacerait le soupçon de culpabilité et la compassion. Mais ce soir-là, pour leur premier tête-à-tête, c'était différent.

Il avait besoin de prendre des nouvelles. Et tant qu'elle ne disait rien de concret, elle pouvait sous-entendre la vérité.

–Vous voyiez des petits lutins de l'espace ?

–Plutôt des membres d'équipage ne devant pas se trouver là.

–… c'était marrant ?

–Pas vraiment.

Petit sourire. Puis il vit une ombre passer sur son visage. Il ignorait qui elle avait réellement halluciné mais ça n'avait effectivement pas dû être marrant. Elle ressemblait désormais à une personne qui se remet en question.

Une autre bière pour lui, un nouveau cocktail au curaçao bleu, à la vodka et au jus de citron pour elle et ils retrouvaient leur bonhomie. Elle ne risquait plus grand-chose, elle était de toute façon condamnée à rentrer en taxi… Mais il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avaler ça. Rien que la couleur du Blue Lagoon le révulsait. Comme le soda light qu'elle aimait 'pour le goût' ça devait être une nouvelle lubie.

–Les gars vont bien ?

Sur cette question-ci, Sam s'arrêta comme si la réponse requérait une profonde réflexion. C'était tellement Carter de réfléchir aux choses, qu'il retint un nouveau sourire moqueur.

–Daniel est vivant, précisa-t-elle peu subtilement.

Il était surpris qu'elle soit aussi clairvoyante après autant de cocktails mais peut-être était-ce lui qui était transparent ? Loki avait joué aux apprentis sorciers deux semaines à peine après le retour de Daniel dans le monde des vivants. MJ n'avait pas réellement pu en profiter.

Il connaissait cependant la tendance de son ami à se foutre dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Carter n'avait pas besoin de lui parler de la petite escapade de Daniel en Honduras une semaine plus tôt ou des multiples personnalités implantées accidentellement dans le crâne de l'archéologue pour qu'il se pose la question. Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire, il le lisait sur son visage, cependant ils savaient tous les deux dans quelles limites leur conversation devait rester.

Loin du SGC.

–Alors où est le problème, Carter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru.

C'était tout à fait que ce le colonel Jack O'Neill pourrait avoir dit et ça semblait tellement… hors de propos de la bouche de cet adolescent avec des épis plein les cheveux ! Ca la fit légèrement dessaouler. Elle avait toujours le regard vitreux et elle pressentait la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde pour toute la journée du lendemain, cependant elle se rappelait 'qui' elle avait devant elle.

MJ pouvait toujours ressembler à un gosse, jouer les gros durs en ingérant de grosses quantités d'alcool et cacher ses faiblesses derrière les sarcasmes, c'était également une personne qui la connaissait bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été Jack O'Neill. Il possédait les souvenirs de ces sept dernières années à travailler à ses côtés…

Il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

–Il n'y a pas de problème, nia-t-elle tout de même.

On n'abat pas ses mécanismes de défenses parce que la personne qui vous fait face est doué pour lire en vous… De plus, elle allait bien. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'aller mal. Elle avait même toutes les raisons du monde d'aller bien…

–J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit-elle pour le lui prouver.

Il leva le sourcil interrogatif. Il était curieux, et non jaloux.

MJ ne pouvait plus voir Carter de la même façon que quand il avait un corps d'adulte, il se l'était mis en tête et c'était digéré. Il n'était pas stupide. Il espérait qu'elle soit heureuse mais concrètement, qu'elle sorte avec Jack l'Original ou un autre, ça ne changeait rien à sa vie – elle resterait aussi misérable.

Et pour le moment, il détestait Jack l'Original pour lui avoir volé son poste, sa maison et sa future retraite. Alors c'était bien fait pour lui.

–Il s'appelle Pete, continua-t-elle en voyant que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler.

Quoique, ça aurait été le cas, il aurait été difficile qu'elle le remarque. La fatigue venait de tomber comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules et elle s'étalait complètement contre la banquette, serrant entre ses mains son dernier verre. Si MJ avait été mesquin, il aurait dit que ce petit-ami ne l'emballait pas tant que ça. Mais MJ n'était pas mesquin… il était juste légèrement en colère que Nate refuse de le resservir.

–C'est un… représentant des forces de l'ordre. Il roule en Suzuki Wagon et vit à San Diego…

Un flic. Il aurait dû s'en amuser mais, quelque part, la remarque sur la voiture l'amusait davantage. Il n'y avait que Carter pour prendre ce genre de détails en compte.

–Vous n'aviez pas un frère à San Diego ? demanda-t-il à la place.

–Il y est toujours. C'est lui qui nous a présentés.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, et puisque c'était un vrai sourire, ça lui déplut. Ce gars devait réellement lui plaire, après tout. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Et Nate venait de récupérer le verre vide de Carter. Le bar fermait… Il était temps qu'il la mette dans un taxi – il doutait qu'elle marche très droit. Lui-même était fatigué.

Il en avait marre de sa vie. Marre de sa jeunesse.

Il monta les escaliers de mauvaise grâce, détestant plus que jamais Jack l'Original.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

Quinze jours plus tard, MJ rentrait d'un week-end morne à la campagne. Il avait passé les clefs de son appart' à Sonny pour qu'il puisse y accueillir ses enfants pendant deux jours. Depuis son divorce, Sonny voyait rarement ses deux filles et quand son ex était d'accord pour les lui laisser, il n'avait pas d'endroit décent où les loger – il vivait dans la chambre d'ami de sa sœur et il n'y avait vraiment pas la place pour trois. Il avait gardé son boulot mal payé car c'était dans l'entreprise de sa belle-famille.

Sonny était un bon gars mais il ne savait pas quand il fallait lâcher prise.

MJ avait voulu se donner quatre jours pour se trouver un coin tranquille pour pêcher. Mais rien ne valait le chalet qu'il s'était payé dans le Minnesota… Le chalet de l'Autre. Il avait déniché un village perdu du Montana mais ça avait été pénible. N'ayant pas l'argent pour s'acheter une propriété, il partageait la rivière avec des tas de touristes bruyants.

L'un dans l'autre, il était content d'être rentré.

Quand il pénétra dans le Dirt' Diver ce soir-là, il était presque vingt-et-une heures. Sonny était au comptoir, comme convenu, mais il n'était pas seul. Carter lui tenait compagnie et un peu plus loin, Moses jouait une partie de billard avec une étudiante de moins de vingt-cinq ans.

MJ salua à peine, récupéra ses clefs et remonta déposer son sac dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'en redescendant qu'il repéra un couple avec des cartes d'amour idiotes et des petits cadeaux emballés dans du papier rouge. Un peu plus loin, Nate avait poussé le vice jusqu'à afficher deux angelots au-dessus de sa pompe à bière.

Ils étaient mi-février… Le quatorze.

C'était la Saint-Valentin.

Carter avait passé deux soirées avec eux depuis la dernière – ça avait été de courtes soirées, en semaine, une bière pour se détendre avant de rentrer se coucher pour être en forme à la base le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi. Une soirée de rêve pour fêter le Jour des Amoureux – ça le dégoûtait rien que d'y penser.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Carter foutait ici. Elle n'avait pas un petit-ami qui l'attendait quelque part ?

MJ n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il n'avait pas tout à fait dix-sept ans… et il pouvait reconnaitre une personne voulant se foutre une cuite quand il en voyait une. Carter, ce soir, avait décidé de rouler sous la table.

S'il s'était attendu à une réaction pareille de la part de son ami Sonny – première Saint-Valentin depuis le divorce – il était curieux de découvrir la raison qu'avait son ancien second, major de l'Air Force, pour s'enterrer dans ce bouge un jour comme celui-ci.

–Mauvaise journée, Carter ?

–C'est plutôt à moi de le demander, rit-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

A vue d'œil, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait déjà bu deux cocktails. Celui qu'elle tenait devait être le troisième.

–Vous avez une sale tête, MJ ! La pêche était si mauvaise ?

Il grogna, la laissant juger par elle-même. Nate venait de lui servir sa bière. Elle était fraiche et délicieuse. Au fond de la salle, Frankie s'était fait remballer par la jeune femme et revenait auprès de ses amis avec une mine vexée.

Là encore, MJ se demandait pourquoi le gars n'était pas avec sa fiancée… Sonia ? Sophia ? Avaient-ils tous passé des journées horribles ou c'étaient juste lui et Carter ? Sonny, en tout cas, semblait heureux. Ses gosses avaient aimé leur week-end… MJ aurait dû se sentir content pour lui mais présentement, Carter l'inquiétait davantage.

Il y avait _quelque chose_ dans son attitude… peut-être dans sa façon de se tenir très droite sur son tabouret… Ou alors c'était simplement l'alcool qui rougissait ses joues et éclairait son visage.

–Je lève mon verre aux couples d'amoureux… de par la galaxie !

Sonny et Frank suivirent le mouvement. Ils trinquèrent tous mais seul lui sentait que le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme était exagéré. Il essaya de croiser son regard mais elle l'évitait sciemment. Elle avait découvert que Sonny était un fan des voitures de courses et elle préférait parler avec lui que de répondre aux questions silencieuses d'un homme qui n'était plus son supérieur.

Le billard était désormais occupé par un groupe de femmes célibataires et si Frankie était attiré comme un aimant vers la table, Carter proposa un autre jeu avant que l'ennui ne s'installe. A la droite du comptoir trainait une vieille cible pour des fléchettes. Depuis qu'il connaissait le Dirty Diver, MJ n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un l'utiliser mais Carter avait complètement charmé Nate.

Le barman réussit à dénicher trois paires de fléchettes de couleurs différentes.

Si MJ s'était encore senti l'âme d'un colonel, il aurait peut-être tenté de limiter les dégâts. Avec un major déjà bien éméchée, un divorcé qui avait mauvaise vue et Frank Moses qui passait plus de temps à regarder son public derrière son épaule qu'à fixer la cible, la partie avait toutes les chances de mal tourner. Mais MJ O'Neill était désormais quelqu'un de différent. Aussi n'arrêta-t-il pas la machine en marche et observa avec un sourire en coin Carter donner une leçon à tous les autres.

Carter voyait peut-être trouble mais elle parvenait d'une façon ou d'une autre à viser droit. Les fléchettes se figèrent dans la cible à chaque tentative, impressionnant les quelques spectateurs. Chaque victoire la ravissait et Moses était bon perdant. Il quitta le Dirt' Diver avant que sa fiancée ne lui téléphone pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Apparemment, il avait promis de ne pas s'éterniser.

Frankie eut un geste envers Carter au moment de se dire au revoir, une innocente tape dans le dos avant de prendre la porte. Cependant, puisqu'MJ quittait rarement la jeune femme des yeux, il repéra l'instant exact où ça se passa. Carter se tendit, dans une grimace de douleur qu'elle cacha rapidement.

Une bière de plus et MJ n'aurait rien remarqué… Mais depuis le début de la soirée, il buvait moins qu'à son habitude. Il essayait d'être attentif. Carter avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait une bêtise… Et MJ savait à quel point la moindre petite erreur pouvait être fatale dans un combat.

La jeune femme vint se rasseoir en face de lui, sur la banquette – ils déménageaient toujours du comptoir à un box pour les fins de soirée. Même quand tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux, ils prenaient un dernier verre tous les deux. Parfois sans parler.

Au moment où elle s'assit, MJ fixa ses yeux sur son flanc au lieu de regarder son visage. Elle expliquait un truc à Sonny à propos d'une comète qui serait visible dans trois jours – le genre d'événements que sa fille aînée aimerait sans doute voir. Elle avait les yeux brillants sous le coup de la boisson. Quant à ses joues, elles étaient écarlates… Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ce qu'elle avait ingéré. On aurait dit de la fièvre.

Elle saignait du côté droit…

Ca se voyait à travers son t-shirt moulant.

Il y avait un bandage blanc allant de l'abdomen au dos et la blessure qu'il était censé cacher s'était rouverte.

C'était seulement maintenant qu'il le voyait.

–Sam, l'appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait uniquement pensé lui signaler la chose… elle allait rentrer et soigner cela elle-même. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qui avait lieu au SGC. Il n'avait pas à gérer les répercussions des missions. Ils n'étaient plus que deux amis prenant un verre de temps en temps.

Carter baissa les yeux sur son flanc, toucha son t-shirt et dans les brumes de l'alcool réalisa la petite tâche qui se formait. On aurait dit qu'elle ne sentait plus la douleur.

Quand elle s'excusa auprès d'eux pour tituber jusqu'aux toilettes pour femmes, il ne put se retenir et la suivit… Attrapant son bras avant qu'elle n'entre dans les WC, il la dirigea vers l'escalier. Tant pis pour Sonny. Carter n'était pas en état de se soigner toute seule et il avait à l'étage une trousse de soin avec le minimum.

D'une façon qui l'étonna, elle se laissa totalement conduire. Elle se coula dans les coussins du canapé avec délice pendant qu'il disparaissait dans la salle de bain pour dénicher le désinfectant. L'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang anesthésiait naturellement la douleur et elle ne chercha même pas une position confortable pour son flanc brûlé.

Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées quand il revint avec ce qu'il fallait.

–Ca vous arrive d'arrêter de réfléchir, Carter ? demanda-t-il pour la détendre.

A la place, sa lèvre trembla et il crut une minute qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer… Quand finalement elle se contint, chose pour laquelle il lui était terriblement reconnaissant, elle se positionna simplement sur le côté, souleva le t-shirt à hauteur de la blessure et le laissa avoir accès à la zone sinistrée.

–Je suis une idiote, lâcha-t-elle après un moment.

MJ aurait bien levé la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'à son avis, elle avait perdu l'esprit pour en arriver à penser ça mais la blessure était laide à voir. Le Doc avait sûrement bien soigné ça mais la plaie s'était complètement rouverte, sans doute pendant qu'elle jouait aux fléchettes avec Frankie…

–Pas pour les sciences ou les maths, continua-t-elle dans son délire. Dans ces domaines, je reste dans la bonne moyenne…

Sa voix était pleine d'humour et, tout en étalant l'anti-sceptique au-dessus de la blessure – il faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas toucher sa peau – il leva un sourcil.

S'adressait-elle réellement à lui, MJ… l'ami ? Ou à Jack l'Original, avec qui elle le confondait parfois ?

–Je suis une idiote… pour gérer ma vie sentimentale… Quand ce n'est pas le néant… je souhaiterai que ça le soit…

–Plus de Pete ?

–Oh, si !

Elle éclata de rire et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de drôle. Il avait presque terminé son travail d'infirmier – et bon sang, il n'était pas doué pour ça – alors il préférerait qu'elle reste immobile.

–Il y a plus de mille cent seize miles entre San Diego et Colorado Springs… le saviez-vous ?

–Pas au mile près, non.

Il avait du mal à voir où elle voulait en venir. Pourtant elle parvenait malgré ses nombreux cocktails à faire des phrases cohérentes. C'était déjà un miracle en soi.

–Quand une personne… accepte une relation à distance et que… trois états séparent les deux personnes en question… ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ?

MJ hocha la tête pour qu'elle continue. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'entendre parler de Pete mais il voyait mal comment elle pourrait regagner son domicile dans son état… Elle détestait laisser sa voiture sur le parking, il le savait. C'était un calvaire le lendemain pour la récupérer… Et il n'était définitivement pas assez sobre pour la ramener chez elle.

La regardant étendue, à moitié comateuse, sur son sofa, il réfléchit sérieusement à la possibilité de la laisser là.

–Il s'est installé chez moi ! grogna-t-elle en remuant pour se redresser. Chez moi, vous vous rendez compte ! Il reste jusqu'à…ce que… j'en ai marre de lui ! Ce sont ses paroles !

Carter avait un air comique sur le visage. Elle était outrée et en même temps elle était complètement dans le gaz. MJ n'avait rien pour la fièvre qu'avait générée son début d'infection mais il supposait que ça s'arrangerait tout seul. Carter avait les protéines de Jolinar dans son sang, ça la rendait plus solide.

–Teal'c embrasse une Amazone vivant à plus de dix mille années-lumière de la Terre et tout se passe dans le meilleur des mondes…

–Teal'c ?

–Oui, confirma-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

C'était une bonne nouvelle pour le Jaffa. Après la mort de son épouse, ils savaient tous les deux comme ça avait été dur pour lui de tourner la page.

–Mon frère va me détester si je brise encore une fois le cœur d'un de ses amis… ronchonna-t-elle alors qu'elle repensait à Pete.

MJ se demanda si le flic était 'réellement' chez elle en ce moment et si oui, quelle excuse Carter avait pu lui sortir pour passer la soirée de la Saint-Valentin sans lui… Elle n'avait jamais été forte pour improviser des bobards.

–Dormez, dit-il simplement en lui sortant une couverture.

Il avait encore une certaine autorité… Plus des masses, mais ça suffit à ce qu'elle se rallonge dans le canapé. Il alla cherche un sceau à la cuisine pour qu'elle ait un endroit où vomir si la nuit se passait mal et que ses cocktails bleus au goût affreux se révélaient trop indigestes.

En repassant devant elle, il l'entendit murmurer autre chose mais il devait tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses paroles.

–Je ne serai jamais heureuse, Jack…

–Vous n'êtes pas une idiote, l'assura-t-elle en pensant que c'était toujours le problème.

Si Pete n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait, elle trouverait bien un autre. Carter avait toujours eu une file de soupirants accrochés à ses basques.

–J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber amoureuse, continua-t-elle et il eut d'abord l'impression qu'elle parlait à nouveau du flic. J'ai essayé… pendant sept ans de ne pas tomber amoureuse…

Son cœur manqua un battement mais il chassa bien vite les pensées que de telles révélations faisaient naître en lui. Elle parlait de Jack l'Original, pas de la version Playmobil avec puberté et bouton d'acné. Il devait se mettre dans la tête qu'il ne serait plus jamais cet homme.

–C'est complètement raté… ma vie est un fiasco… Je ne peux pas être avec lui… et je ne peux plus être non plus avec un autre.

Il y avait un dieu là-haut qui avait une dent contre lui. Quelqu'un de haut placé l'avait pris en grippe… C'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver à ce grand merdier. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui recueille les confidences de cette femme magnifique qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se détruise pour un homme qui la voulait tout autant, mais qui ne ferait pas un pas vers elle tant que sa carrière serait en jeu ?

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Androma, titi, Ellana et Fantasia-49 pour leurs reviews ! On est à peu près à la moitié de la fic...**

CHAPITRE 4 :

On remarque toujours la valeur des gens qui nous entourent quand ils ne sont plus là.

MJ s'était décidé à vivre seul, tout d'abord car il n'avait pas trop le choix, ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait raconter la vérité à personne. Il avait un cercle restreint de connaissances, des personnes gravitant autour du Dirt' Diver, mais ils pouvaient tout à fait vivre sans lui et il se débrouillerait aussi bien sans eux.

Au retour de Carter dans sa vie, MJ avait fait attention à ce qu'elle ne prenne plus l'énorme place qu'elle occupait auparavant. Il avait mis des barrières et ça avait plutôt bien marché. Il pouvait toujours vivre sans elle… même si la vie était plus belle quand elle était là.

C'était une somme de petites choses… Carter ne voyait pas le quotidien comme les gens normaux. Elle analysait, faisait des plans sur la comète… Ca aurait pu être pénible mais non. Elle lui montrait des possibilités auxquelles il ne pensait pas toujours. Quand, un soir, elle lui avait suggéré qu'il pourrait poursuivre le combat contre les Têtes de Serpents quand la première génération en aurait eu assez de se battre, il avait eu envie de rire.

Mais c'était quand même tentant.

Au moment-même où il avait vu le canapé déserté en se levant le matin du 15, il avait compris qu'elle se ferait oublier un temps avant d'éventuellement réapparaitre. Elle en avait trop dit. Il n'était pas sûre qu'elle s'en souvienne vu la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée, néanmoins elle devait en avoir une idée car elle s'était réveillé chez lui et non aux côtés de Pete, comme ça aurait normalement dû être.

Honnêtement, il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie… et il acceptait donc l'idée de ne pas la revoir tout de suite.

MJ en était tellement convaincu qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était Carter qui lui téléphonait. Pourtant, les personnes qui possédaient son numéro se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main… C'était cinq jours plus tard, en fin de matinée. Il perçut une respiration de l'autre côté du fil mais lui laissa le temps de parler. Pour que Carter l'appelle en journée, ça devait vraiment être grave.

–Un problème, Carter ?

–_… J'ai besoin que vous veniez à Phoenix. _

& & & & &

Le soleil était bas à l'horizon quand il posa le pied sur le tarmac du Sky Harbor International Airport de Phoenix, Arizona. Le voyage aurait pu paraître long… pourtant non. Depuis qu'il avait incroyablement « rajeuni » MJ avait une autre approche du temps qui passe. Et s'il s'ennuyait, il lui aurait suffi de songer à tout ce qui avait pu pousser Carter à lui envoyer un appel à l'aide.

Elle lui avait réservé la toute dernière place libre sur le vol long courrier. Une première classe qui avait dû lui coûter le tiers de son salaire… Disparaissant dans la nuée des passagers, il se dirigea vers les taxis. Alors qu'il donnait l'adresse de Carter au chauffeur – Motel Davenport – il entendait encore la voix limite suppliante de son second lui demander de venir à Phoenix.

Pourquoi cette ville et pourquoi lui étaient les grandes questions qu'il se posait.

Il aurait dû marchander ou du moins ne pas accepter tout de suite. Elle aurait été obligée de lâcher quelques infos… Dans le passé, il aurait mieux négocié ça. Elle l'avait eu par surprise. MJ ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle appelle et il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui en cas de pépin… Car soyons sérieux, les chances pour que le pépin en question n'ait rien à voir avec le SGC étaient plutôt faibles.

Et ce qui concernait Cheyenne Mountain était le domaine de Jack l'Original.

Carter le savait. C'était une espèce d'accord tacite entre eux.

Le Motel Davenport n'était pas le plus miteux des endroits qu'il ait vus. Il n'était pas très luxueux mais ce n'était pas non plus un établissement qui louait les chambres à l'heure. Carter s'était trouvée une petite planque discrète qui n'attire pas l'attention. C'était exactement l'emplacement qu'il choisissait lors de ses années Black Ops pour se faire oublier.

Une image de Carter en fuite, désertant, passa momentanément devant ses yeux mais il la rejeta tout aussi rapidement. Ils étaient en guerre. Carter était un génie. Ce n'était pas pour une blessure ou deux ni pour une 'déprime passagère' qu'elle renierait son devoir et prendrait la porte.

Il aimait aussi à penser qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas ses équipiers. Daniel, Teal'c… ou lui-même. Enfin, correction : le Jack Original. Elle n'abandonnerait pas le Jack O'Neill original, aussi idiot puisse-t-il être parfois.

–Entrez, dit-elle simplement lorsqu'elle vint lui ouvrir.

Le visage fermé, le regard concentré… S'il lui restait encore un doute, il s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Ca concernait le boulot. Carter était sur mode 'professionnel'. Il pouvait presque voir les mécanismes complexes de son cerveau se mettre en marche.

C'était une part de Carter qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un bail… Au Dirt' Diver, après deux Blue Lagoon ou quelques bières, elle était bien plus détendue. Et elle n'avait pas cet éclat de culpabilité flagrante dans le regard.

–Vous m'expliquez ? demanda-t-il sans animosité après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et la chambre était trop petite pour que ça ne soit pas un signe de nervosité. Quand elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, elle semblait presqu'avoir changé d'avis et il eut peur un instant qu'elle ne le renvoie à Springs comme un toutou fidèle qu'on envoie au panier.

Sans relever, il s'installa sur l'unique chaise. Il restait décontracté, dans l'attente de son rapport. Elle finit aussi par s'asseoir, sur le lit en face de lui. Elle semblait avoir du mal à croiser son regard et il fut tenté de lui rappeler qu'il venait en ami… Mais il ignorait 'pourquoi' elle l'avait fait venir alors il se tut. Elle avait peut-être besoin des capacités du colonel O'Neill et elle avait fait appel à lui comme faire-valoir. Il n'avait pas envie d'y songer de cette manière mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment 'amis' dans le sens traditionnel du terme.

Il n'était plus lié à personne et elle, elle avait SG1.

–J'ai merdé, avoua-t-elle enfin.

–Vous êtes blessée ?

–Non.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son flanc, à l'emplacement exact où il avait désinfecté la plaie cinq jours plus tôt. Elle y pensa aussi car elle se tortilla en grimaçant. Mais ce n'était pas le problème.

–Eeeeet… ? l'encouragea-t-il donc gentiment.

–Je me suis montrée négligente avec du matériel de l'armée. Je n'ai pas suivi les consignes de confidentialités et j'ai mis en danger le programme tout entier. C'est une faute impardonnable et je vais sans doute devoir démissionner. Enfin, seulement si je ne suis pas virée avant, évidemment, et traînée en cour martiale pour manquement à l'honneur, incompétence, désobéissance à un –

–Carter !

Il préférait l'interrompre maintenant. C'était plus difficile de comprendre le flot d'informations qui sortait de la bouche de Carter que de lui tirer les vers du nez. Sa culpabilité évidente lui apprenait déjà ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir : elle n'avait pas prévenu Hammond. C'était donc qu'elle pensait pouvoir arranger les choses… Il avait réellement des difficultés à s'imaginer une Carter renvoyée pour trahison.

Pas elle, visiblement. Le masque venait de tomber. Toute l'angoisse et la fatigue de ces derniers jours s'accumulaient et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains en gémissant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de songer à cela mais MJ se promit que s'il y avait une minuscule chance pour qu'il puisse la sortir de ce pétrin, il la tenterait. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour effacer cette honte de ce visage. Carter ne faisait jamais d'erreur grossière. Elle ne mettait pas en danger le projet le plus important sur lequel elle ait jamais travaillé, auquel elle ait tant contribué.

Si Carter était légèrement à côté de la plaque ces dernières semaines, c'était entièrement de la faute de son double. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

De toute façon, en tant que supérieur hiérarchique, il était responsable.

MJ posa exceptionnellement ses mains sur elle. Il toucha ses genoux et ça suffit à lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

–Qu'avez-vous, exactement, fait ?

–J'ai… trompé Pete, lâcha-t-elle, le surprenant un peu plus.

Elle essayait de trouver un moyen logique d'expliquer la chose, il le voyait. C'était donc que, quelque part, le flic avait un rôle, même minime, dans l'histoire.

–J'ai... passé la nuit d'hier avec un vieil ami… Douglas Griffin. On s'était rencontré quand je travaillais pour le Pentagone. Il était de passage en ville, nous avons pas mal bu et une chose en entraînant une autre…

MJ pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas fière de ça non plus. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait la juger. De ce qu'il savait déjà, elle n'était pas vraiment 'raide amoureuse' du flic de San Diego. Après les confidences involontaires qu'elle avait faite en étant ivre, il comprenait presque qu'elle ait saboté sa relation avec lui. Les mecs collants, ce n'est jamais bon.

–J'avais sorti de la base des données confidentielles sur mon ordinateur portable. Je comptais finir le dernier rapport de mission et avancer un peu sur… le projet scientifique en cours.

Le règlement du SGC interdisait qu'on sorte quoique ce soit de confidentiel de la montagne. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment rare qu'on déroge à cette directive. Surtout pour les gens comme Carter qui ne décrochaient jamais du boulot…

–Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, Doug était parti…

–Et le portable avec, compléta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, profondément humiliée. C'était une erreur de débutant. C'était indigne d'un officier.

–Je sais que j'aurai dû immédiatement en référer à Hammond, se défendit-elle ensuite. Et j'ai vraiment pensé le faire ! Je veux dire… c'est la meilleure chose à faire… Mais j'étais plutôt en rogne et j'ai fait quelques recherches. Sur Douglas, précisa-t-elle devant son silence.

–Continuez.

Il n'était pas son supérieur. Techniquement, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Donc pas de reproches. Il n'était même pas tenté d'en faire. Dans son esprit, il se sentait autant coupable. Il n'y avait pas que Jack l'Original qu'il pouvait fustiger pour sa négligence. Il avait vu Carter cinq jours plus tôt et il avait _vu_ qu'elle n'allait pas bien. En tant que supérieur, huit mois plus tôt, il aurait réagi, aurait fait ou dit quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral, la remettre d'aplomb…

Mais il n'était plus son supérieur. Il s'était convaincu que ce n'était plus son rôle – et vraiment, ça ne l'était plu. Et il l'avait donc laissée tomber…

–Il a travaillé encore trois ans au Pentagone après mon départ. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il a été viré pour conflit d'intérêt. Il semblerait qu'il ait favorisé certains marchés avec des entreprises dans lesquelles il avait des parts. Ensuite, son parcours devient plutôt vague. Et il semble qu'il ait tourné beaucoup autour d'un certain… Sénateur Robert Kinsey.

Le NID… encore. Ce n'était pas une manœuvre particulièrement subtile… approcher Carter grâce à un ex, lui voler son ordinateur dans l'espoir d'en tirer quelque chose, même peu important. Mais ils avaient sans doute repéré une faille… et ils avaient saisi leur seule chance de court-circuiter Carter tout en s'emparant de documents confidentiels.

Connaissant ce salopard de Kinsey, il avait déjà prévu quelqu'un pour la remplacer dans SG1, dès qu'elle sera mise sur la touche.

–Phoenix ?

–Une planque du NID, dans un bâtiment fédéral. Douglas ne peut rien apporter à Kinsey tant qu'il n'a pas passé les systèmes de sécurité de mon ordinateur. Et il n'est pas assez doué pour ça. Même un hacker professionnel devrait avoir besoin d'au moins quarante-huit heures pour pouvoir seulement arriver au fond d'écran.

Ca leur laissait jusqu'à demain.

A nouveau, Carter avait un air décidé. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle réglerait son compte à Griffin une fois qu'elle aura récupéré son bien.

–J'ai repéré les lieux à mon arrivée et j'ai un plan, poursuivit-elle. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer mes arrières pendant que j'entrerai et sortirai du bâtiment…

Elle sortit une arme de poing de son sac et hésita à la lui tendre. Il n'avait pas encore dit oui.

–Votre avis compte. Si vous pensez… si vous estimez qu'il faut que je prévienne d'abord le Général de la situation, je le ferai.

Il voyait dans ses yeux combien elle était sérieuse. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour sauver sa carrière, non, elle pensait simplement pouvoir récupérer ce que Griffin lui avait volé avant que le NID n'entre en possession de la moindre information. Et elle avait besoin de son aide pour ça.

Elle aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Il doutait que le colonel Jack O'Neill la balance. A sa place, il l'aurait couverte, il savait ça. Néanmoins, elle l'aurait placé dans une situation inconfortable vis-à-vis de Hammond. Pareil pour Teal'c, Daniel ou pour quiconque faisant partie du SGC.

Lui, en revanche, était libre comme l'air.

Aucun compte à rendre.

–Par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Et il prit l'arme qu'elle lui tendait.

A SUIVRE…

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Ou pour me montrer que vous suivez toujours? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Puisque l'histoire semble vous plaire, je craque et je vous poste la suite dès ce soir...** ^^

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

_Références légères aux épisodes 1.21 (Dans le nid du serpent), 4.03 (Expérimentation hasardeuse) et 4.09 (Terre brûlée), et des références plus appuyées aux épisodes 3.14 (Invasion) et 6.14 (Ecrans de fumée). Ca aide si on veut avoir une idée de ce que sont les 'mimétiseurs'. _

CHAPITRE 5 :

Le plan de Carter reposait sur un atout non négligeable : un appareil alien de six centimètres de diamètre qui avait déjà fait ses preuves par le passé. Il se posait au milieu de la poitrine et instantanément, on prenait la forme d'un pauvre bougre ayant été drogué et harnaché avec des liens alien par des Envahisseurs des années plus tôt.

Pour MJ, les mimétiseurs ramenaient à la surface un tas de mauvais souvenirs. L'invasion presque réussie de la Terre et, l'année dernière, la fausse tentative d'assassinat de Kinsey qu'on lui avait mise sur le dos. Ce second point aurait sans doute compté parmi les moments les plus heureux de son existence si Kinsey avait effectivement péri… mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas et qu'en plus il avait failli finir ses jours en prison pour ce 'crime', ça n'était pas le genre d'événements dont il aimait se rappeler.

Tout ce truc de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à s'habituer à son propres corps alors essayer celui d'un autre…

–Vous avez pioché ça dans votre coffre aux trésors ?

Il tenait entre ses doigts l'un des trois mimétiseurs apportés par Carter. C'était petit, léger, avec une surface dure. Ils en avaient récupéré une quarantaine, après avoir chassé tous les méchants et très laids alien de Cheyenne Mountain.

Enfin, concrètement, leur 'chef' s'était suicidé tout seul dans la salle d'embarquement… Et la majorité de ses subordonnés avaient pris la poudre d'escampette avant que lui ou Hammond n'ait repris connaissance. Ils avaient malgré tout réussi à garder sous clés plusieurs mimétiseurs. Il se souvenait avoir lu un rapport là-dessus il y a de cela un bail.

–Après l'incident avec le Sénateur Kinsey, ils ont tous été vérifiés puis renvoyés en zone 51, lui confirma la jeune femme.

–Alors comment…

–Le Docteur Lee. Il y a deux semaines, il a eu une idée… intéressante sur le fonctionnement des liens alien qui analysent les pensées. Il avait besoin des mimétiseurs pour vérifier sa théorie alors on nous en a renvoyé un certain nombre.

Elle n'avait donc pas piqué ces trucs directement en Zone 51 ; ça le rassurait. La Carter qu'il avait connue n'aurait jamais fait ça, même pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas. Elle avait peut-être été légèrement à côté de ses pompes dernièrement – sa faute ou celle de Jack l'Original, allez savoir – néanmoins, elle restait la personne la plus qualifiée, débrouillarde et intelligente avec qui il ait jamais servi… Sexy aussi, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

–Ca a marché ? demanda-t-il, à peine curieux.

–Non.

Il l'aurait parié. Bill Lee était un idiot et ses idées étaient souvent aussi loufoques que celles de Felger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Carter était si patiente avec eux. Pour lui, ça relevait du miracle.

S'installant derrière l'ordinateur portable qu'elle avait branché – il ressemblait au précédent, nota-t-il, c'était le modèle standard qu'on fournissait à tout le personnel du SGC – elle lui montra différentes images prises plus tôt dans la journée.

–C'est là qu'on va ?

Elle hocha la tête, nerveuse. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours mal à l'aise. Entrer dans un bureau fédéral, pour lui, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il n'était pas autant à cheval que Carter sur les règlements. Ca ne le rendait pas particulièrement anxieux de désobéir aux ordres. Il n'avait jamais eu sa langue dans sa poche avec ses supérieurs.

Fugitivement, il se rappela toutes les fois où il avait agi en contradiction avec les ordres… et où il avait poussé la jeune femme à faire pareil. La première tentative d'Apophis de s'attaquer à la Terre et leur fuite à tous les quatre pour passer outre la fermeture de la Porte… La mission avec les Enkarans dans laquelle il lui avait ordonné de fabriquer une bombe tout en sachant qu'elle désapprouvait…

La plus agréable qui lui vint fut celle pendant laquelle ils avaient expérimenté les bracelets athanix. La soirée qu'ils avaient passés au O'Malley's lui laissait un goût de steak saignant absolument délicieux. Ils étaient comme shootés à l'adrénaline… Il y avait le sentiment d'interdit sans que la peur des conséquences ni les responsabilités viennent fâcher le moment.

C'était le bon temps.

Au fond, il avait toujours pensé que, un jour, il y aurait une transgression plus grave que de sortir de la base pour manger de la viande et jouer au billard. Il avait toujours pensé… sans vouloir vraiment se l'avouer, qu'à un moment donné le règlement de l'armée et les grades ne seraient plus un obstacle _aussi conséquent_ entre eux.

A voir la mine abattue de Carter chaque soir au Dirt'Diver et sa fatigue aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait imaginé la même chose.

Désormais, pour lui, c'était mort. Il vivrait avec les regrets… mais pas elle.

Jack O'Neill était un abruti fini de la laisser dans l'attente. Petit à petit, elle sombrait.

& & & & &

La nuit fut presque trop courte pour passer en revue toutes les détails de l'opération. Carter dormit deux heures, sous son conseil, pendant qu'il terminait de visionner les images de la caméra de sécurité.

Depuis son ordinateur, la jeune femme avait été capable de détourner le signal des caméras. Le motel Davenport était situé trop loin pour qu'ils captent de leur chambre. Aussi avait-elle placé un émetteur à l'entrée du bâtiment. MJ n'avait écouté que d'une oreille toutes les explications techniques. Il avait retenu le plus important : ils voyaient en temps réel les allées et venues et Carter avait utilisé l'un des mimétiseurs, donc personne n'avait pu la reconnaitre.

Comme souvent, le NID ne contrôlait pas l'ensemble des différents départements représentés. C'était là leur force : ils s'infiltraient, se dissimulaient et récoltaient ainsi le plus d'informations possibles. Dans la Division de Phoenix, on comptait non seulement le Bureau de la sécurité diplomatique mais aussi le Service de recrutement.

C'était par ce dernier qu'ils avaient choisi de commencer. Il était plus délicat de s'infiltrer dans le département du FBI qu'aux recrutements. Et le bénéfice était tout autre… En ayant accès aux dossiers de tous les employés ou, simplement, de tous les candidats à un poste fédéral, le NID avait les moyens d'engager pour ses propres affaires douteuses.

D'après Carter, c'était ainsi que les hommes de Kinsey avaient approché Douglas Griffin. Et l'homme ne travaillait pas depuis longtemps pour eux… Il avait son bureau au sixième étage et occupait officiellement un poste nettement en-dessous de ses compétences. Néanmoins, il se trouvait dans le même département un hacker réputé que Carter avait identifié. Sebastian Mills.

Il était le candidat le plus susceptible de plancher sur le mot de passe de Carter.

L'heure de l'opération avait été simple à choisir. Il y avait vers dix heures du matin un afflux de gens entrant et sortant du building. C'était le moment le plus propice pour passer les détecteurs de métaux. Le nombre conséquent de personnes pressées obligeait les hommes de la sécurité à être moins attentifs et plus vite efficaces. Ils fouillaient plus sommairement les habitués.

Carter avait sélectionné deux ex-membres du SGC présents lors de l'alerte quatre ans plus tôt et désormais affectés en Zone 51. Ils avaient les accréditations nécessaires pour pénétrer en tant que 'visiteurs' dans un bâtiment fédéral mais il faudrait plusieurs jours pour remarquer un lien avec le portable disparu et le foutoir qu'ils comptaient mettre dans le bureau de Griffin. Et même identifiés, le Docteur Ricardo Esposito et le sergent Christopher Collins ne pourraient pas être mis en cause étant donné qu'ils seraient au même moment basés à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Arizona.

La grosse question avait été de définir qui de lui ou de Carter jouerait Esposito. Ca revenait à décider lequel serait en première ligne et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce point.

Elle avait clairement dit qu'elle prendrait en compte son avis. MJ avait cru que ça signifiait qu'_il_ était en charge de cette mission, qu'_il_ prenait les décisions et qu'_il_ décidait qui mettre en première ligne. S'il avait encore été le colonel Jack O'Neill, ça aurait coulé de source ! Mais voilà, sa relation avec Carter n'était plus celle d'un supérieur et d'un subordonné que ce soit pour les bons côtés comme les mauvais… Et comme d'habitude, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il ne voulait pas repenser au jeune capitaine inexpérimenté qu'elle était en pénétrant pour la première fois dans la salle de briefing du SGC. Elle avait tellement évolué depuis… Elle avait gagné en expérience mais aussi en assurance. S'il avait eu encore un doute sur ses capacités à diriger, il avait disparu. Elle était tout à fait capable de mener sa propre équipe.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils foutaient au SGC pour lui donner ses galons de lieutenant-colonel.

–Vous marchez comme une femme, Carter, fit-il remarquer avec une pointe d'humour alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans la chambre.

Elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils 'revêtent' leurs nouvelles identités dès le réveil afin d'être moins gauche le moment venu. C'était plutôt étrange de se dire que le sergent aux tempes grises à côté de lui était Carter mais petit à petit, il se faisait à l'idée.

Ce qui était moins naturel, par contre, était la démarche définitivement féminine de ce sergent.

Carter était habituée à l'uniforme – elle portait la jupe et les talons vraiment bien étant donné le peu d'élégance de la tenue – mais elle avait trop l'habitude de déambuler naturellement pour passer pour un sergent des marines en mission spéciale. Personne ne prendrait au sérieux un sous-officier maniéré qui apportait des documents officiels.

–On échange si vous voulez ? proposa-t-il d'une voix légère.

Elle était embêtée, il le voyait. Il venait peut-être de trouver le seul argument qui la déciderait à permuter leurs rôles. Une excentricité était toujours mieux acceptée chez un scientifique à lunettes que chez un soldat. Et si MJ vivait depuis des mois dans le corps d'un ado, il se souvenait _encore_ de ce que c'était d'être un 'vrai mec'.

–Je préférerai être celle qui récupère l'ordinateur. Comme ça, je pourrai vérifier immédiatement s'ils sont en possession d'une information et éventuellement détruire les copies…

–Je _peux_ faire ça, Sam.

Il la regarda avec franchise. C'était pour elle une affaire personnelle. Son embarras n'avait rien à voir avec un manque de confiance et il le savait. C'est pourquoi elle baissa si rapidement les bras et ils échangèrent les mimétiseurs.

Les appareils alien ne modifiaient par leurs perceptions. Aussi MJ n'eut-il pas l'impression d'avoir grandi, bien que dans le miroir se dressait un soldat d'un mètre quatre-vingt. C'était… agréable de porter à nouveau l'uniforme.

Dans la peau de Ricardo Esposito, Carter était le stéréotype du geek dans toute sa splendeur. Le genre de personnes qu'il évitait généralement de fréquenter. Mais il avouait volontiers qu'elle avait l'air inoffensif… On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession.

A 10h27, elle se présenta comme prévu à l'entrée du bâtiment. Quatorze minutes plus tard, elle avait passé les contrôles et se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs. MJ attendait qu'elle donne le signal avant de prendre le même chemin.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un bureau de libre et lance le virus informatique dans le terminal avant qu'il ne se présente au Bureau des recrutements. C'était leur seule chance pour que Griffin soit occupé au moment où il passerait par le sixième étage. Lui, ou le hacker, devait être ailleurs car il ne pourrait pas tromper les deux informaticiens en même temps.

Tout se passa pour le mieux pendant les premières vingt minutes. MJ fit sonner les détecteurs de métaux – le mimétiseur était donc fait d'un alliage en partie métallique – mais les gardes le laissèrent disposer après une fouille sommaire.

Carter était entrée à l'heure de la pause cigarettes. Quand ce fut le tour d'MJ, beaucoup de fonctionnaires circulaient entre les étages pour regagner leurs bureaux. Au sixième régnait déjà une sorte de panique. Les ordinateurs s'éteignaient sans explications, de nombreuses données étaient définitivement perdues et une secrétaire très inquiète était en train d'accuser son collègue d'avoir déclenché tout ce merdier.

MJ pouvait sans mal imaginer Carter, le regard candide, lancer le virus puis se plaindre à un de ses 'collègues' qu'il y avait un bug dans le système.

La secrétaire de Griffin l'avertit qu'il était en réunion toute la matinée. Par la bouche du sergent Collins, MJ la prévint qu'il attendrait son retour et, dès qu'elle partit à la recherche du service technique appelé à la rescousse de son outil de travail, il se faufila dans le bureau de l'homme qui avait profité de Carter.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, après avoir soigneusement fouillé l'endroit, il se résolut à chercher ailleurs. A l'heure qu'il était, le Docteur Esposito avait dû quitter le building pour regagner le motel Davenport en taxi. Il n'avait plus des masses de temps avant qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

Le bureau à la droite de celui de Griffin appartenait à un dénommé Max Stevenson. La pièce à droite contenait des archives… Celui du hacker était juste en face.

Carter avait dépeint Sebastian Mills comme un homme compulsif, obsédé par l'ordre. Il ne fumait pas et se laissait difficilement déconcentrer. Il était donc en train de travailler.

MJ dût trouver rapidement un moyen de le déloger.

Par chance, il avait passé suffisamment d'années dans le Black Ops pour pouvoir improviser une diversion. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, six années à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les Têtes de Serpent auraient suffi.

Les manœuvres les plus simples étaient souvent celles qui marchaient le mieux. MJ y croyait dur comme fer. Il téléphona avec son cellulaire à Sebastian Mills et joua les secrétaires. Il l'avertit poliment qu'un visiteur n'ayant pas rendez-vous désirait le voir. Une personne très insistante qui n'avait pas les accréditations et qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée… Puisque le hacker avait l'habitude de travailler avec des gens du FBI, de la CIA ou du NID, il se laissa prendre au piège du 'M. Smith' et clôtura à-la-va-vite le travail en cours.

Le portable de Carter était rangé sous clef dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau. MJ dût forcer la serrure pour le récupérer. N'étant pas aussi inculte avec l'informatique qu'il le laissait paraître, il reconnut un disque dur externe raccordé à l'ordinateur central de Sebastian Mills. Pour ne prendre aucun risque, il débrancha l'appareil, emporta ce qui n'était pas encombrant et détruisit avec le reste de café froid dans la tasse du hacker le reste des joujoux du Geek.

Carter aurait sans doute été plus subtile. Pourtant il considérait sa méthode comme aussi efficace.

Trente minutes plus tard, il désactivait le mimétiseur et rendait à sa propriétaire légitime l'ordinateur contenant les secrets du SGC.

A SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

Même endroit, un autre soir… Des gens qui entrent et qui sortent du bar, une bande de jeunes au billard et le poste de télévision allumé sur la chaîne sportive… MJ se serait presque cru retourné en arrière, deux mois plus tôt, lorsque Carter avait pénétré pour la toute première fois au Dirt'Diver. Après tout, le temps avait depuis longtemps perdu toute signification à ses yeux… Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir quel jour de la semaine on était.

Ils étaient rentrés de Phoenix mercredi en fin de matinée… ou était-ce jeudi ? Ils avaient roulés toute la nuit, se relayant pour parcourir les huit cents kilomètres jusqu'à Springs, soit près de douze heures de route. Carter l'avait déposé devant le bar et il ne l'avait plus vue depuis.

Il préférait se dire que c'était normal. Après trois jours de congé, elle reprenait le rythme du SGC. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle allait larguer Pete. Et il fallait qu'elle oublie la bavure et aille de l'avant… Il l'y avait, en tout cas, fortement encouragée. Sa démission était ridicule. Elle n'avait pas à briser toute sa carrière pour un moment d'égarement. Le NID n'avait récupéré aucune donnée, ils avaient récupéré l'ordinateur portable. Il considérait l'erreur annulée par la réussite de l'opération.

–_Et si je merde encore et que cette fois ça a lieu en pleine mission ? Si je commets une erreur et que c'est Daniel, ou… un autre, qui en pâtit ? _

Carter ou l'optimisme.

–_Je fais le même métier depuis sept ans… Il est peut-être temps pour moi de raccrocher, avant de mettre d'autres personnes en danger, tout ça parce que je suis incapable de laisser mes problèmes en dehors de la base. _

Il n'était pas d'accord. Elle arrivait parfaitement à mettre de côté ses états d'âmes et remplir son devoir. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à monter un plan d'attaque et à jouer la comédie, semant la pagaille dans le système informatique hautement sécurisé d'un bâtiment fédéral, pour s'introduire dans le bureau de Griffin.

Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son avis mais il l'avait donné quand même. Selon lui, SG-1 n'avait pas une chance de tenir six mois sans Carter. Daniel, Teal'c… ou Jack l'Original allait se foutre dans le pétrin à un moment ou à un autre. Et il faudrait l'une de ses brillantes idées pour sauver les meubles et ramener tout ce petit monde en un seul morceau. Il avait géré cette équipe six longues années… il savait de quoi il parlait.

Nate lui servit sa bière et MJ retourna son attention sur le match. Le combat de ce soir opposait sur la glace les Wildcats du New Hampshire à l'Avalanche du Colorado. Ces derniers avaient remporté deux fois la Stanley Cup sur les cinq dernières années mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. En tant que 'natif', MJ aurait sans doute dû encourager l'équipe du Colorado mais les Wildcats avaient un meilleur leader.

C'est environ douze minutes après le début du jeu que 'l'événement' se produisit.

C'était comme un… changement dans l'atmosphère. Une présence dérangeante… Quelqu'un avait passé la porte du Dirt'Diver et MJ avait beau être dos à l'entrée, il sentait grâce aux picotements dans sa nuque qu'on le fixait.

Avec désinvolture, il tourna la tête… et pensa une minute être face à un miroir. Puis il se souvint et, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu, se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était un rire jaune, sec et sans joie, mais il venait du plus profond de son âme. Il exprimait mieux que de des mots sa profonde amertume.

Le Grand Type là-haut avait un sens de l'humour hors norme. Il venait à peine de régler les problèmes de Carter qu'on lui envoyait Jack O'Neill sur un plateau.

–Nate ! Une autre bière, pour mon ami…

Un sourire désabusé prit racine sur ses lèvres tandis que la vieille version de lui-même prenait place sur le tabouret à sa droite. MJ le trouva vieilli mais c'était, somme toute, une impression très personnelle. Il voyait son reflet avec les yeux d'un jeune de 17 ans.

Après réflexion, MJ décida qu'il n'enviait ni les cheveux grisonnants de son double ni les rides d'expression qui apparaissaient avec l'âge… Par contre, il jalousait la veste en cuir. Sa veste en cuir. Et la montre aussi… Celle qu'il s'était payée ne valait pas l'ancienne.

Continuant à fixer Jack l'Original du coin de l'œil, MJ reprit sa bière. Il gardait un petit sourire effronté au coin des lèvres. Jack avait l'air contrarié mais il s'en foutait comme d'une guigne. Il avait donné son accord, huit mois plus tôt sur le vaisseau de Loki, pour que Thor le guérisse. Pour qu'il vive… Et il n'allait pas lui être reconnaissant indéfiniment.

Que Carter ait vendu la mèche ou qu'il soit apparu par le plus grand des hasards au Dirt'Diver, cette rencontre était ce qu'il fallait pour égayer sa soirée… la rendre aussi dingue et irréelle que les autres journées.

–Je pensais qu'on ne devait plus avoir de contact, le nargua-t-il en regardant à nouveau le poste de télé.

L'attaquant vedette des Wildcats venait de se prendre 3 minutes dans la cage pour brutalité excessive.

–Je le pensais aussi, gronda Jack en sortant un paquet de feuilles de la poche intérieur de son blouson.

Il les posa sur le bar entre eux deux. En un coup d'œil, MJ comprit que c'était des photos. Après avoir parcouru les deux premiers clichés des yeux, il réalisa que c'était toutes des photos de Carter et lui, ici même, au Dirty Diver.

Elles avaient dû être prises il y a un peu plus de huit jours, un soir de semaine. Sur la dernière, on voyait les épaules et la tête de Sonny. Frank Moses jouait au billard avec Carter sur la première, pendant que lui buvait tranquillement sa bière en profitant du spectacle.

Aucun de ces clichés n'était tendancieux ou ne pouvait entacher la réputation de Carter. MJ se demandait bien comment son homologue avait pu les avoir mais, à part ça, il s'en foutait un peu. A la rigueur, il y en avait une qu'il aurait aimé gardée.

Que ça dérange Jack l'amusait presque. Après tout, s'il s'occupait mieux de son second, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de se détendre avec trois Blue Lagoon à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise journée.

Et de quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'il révèle tous ses sombres secrets ?

–Pas d'excuses ? D'explications ?

–Pourquoi, je devrai ?

Jack haussa les sourcils et l'humeur d'MJ se gâta. Merde, voilà qu'il ressemblait de nouveau à un gamin insolent ! Il se calma vite, son regard retombant sur l'une des photos. Sur celle-ci, Carter avait un fin sourire aux lèvres et lui l'attitude la plus décontractée qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il n'y avait rien de mal dans cette photo. Et il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait signé un document l'interdisant de revoir tous ceux qui avaient compté dans sa vie.

–Qu'est devenue ton envie de… prendre d'autres directions ? Le lycée, tout ça…

Ce fut au tour d'MJ de hausser les épaules. Il n'allait pas expliquer à la version originale que la 'copie' en avait eu marre du lycée et que, finalement, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix de carrière que l'armée pour Jack O'Neill. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir.

Il y avait réfléchi, vraiment réfléchi… mais quand on a traversé la Porte et rencontré des tas de gens sympas – et d'autres moins sympas – sur nombre de planètes plutôt lointaines, le reste paraît assez… fade en comparaison.

Il aurait pu jouer au hockey en ligue junior mais il savait que son genou n'allait pas tenir sur la longueur. Qu'il faudrait l'opérer et que ça resterait douloureux pendant des années… Egoïstement, maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était, il n'avait pas envie de se le bousiller.

–Qu'a dit Carter ?

Il était curieux de connaître l'explication qu'elle lui avait donnée. Jack n'avait pas l'air d'un gars au courant de leur virée à Phoenix. Et MJ était quasiment certain d'avoir réussi à convaincre la jeune femme de ne pas démissionner.

En trois secondes, la mimique de son double lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Même avec un visage neutre, c'est difficile de cacher quelque chose à un clone car, par définition, il vous connaissait aussi bien que vous-même.

Il n'avait rien dit à Carter à propos des photos. Un informateur anonyme les avait envoyées au SGC et Hammond lui avait demandé de s'en occuper. MJ écoutait d'une oreille le résumé. Il n'avait pas besoin que Jack lui fasse un dessin pour comprendre que celui qui était surveillé c'était lui. Tout comme des individus peu fréquentables avaient suivi Cassandra pendant ses premiers mois sur Terre pour s'assurer qu'une 'alien' dans la nature ne serait pas dangereux, autant on faisait de même avec lui au cas où le clone de Jack O'Neill aurait un autre problème de fabrication.

Pendant un moment, nul ne parla. Ils se contentaient de regarder le match côte à côte. Qu'y avait-il à dire, après tout ? Jack ne semblait plus vraiment contrarié et il n'avait pas de raisons de l'être. Il n'avait perdu ni en centimètre ni en années. Il travaillait au SGC, sa vie avait un sens… Et il pouvait voir Carter, Daniel et T n'importe quand.

MJ songea une minute lui parler de Carter et de la non-relation qu'il entretenait avec elle depuis des lustres. De comment ça la bousillait petit à petit… Mais il garda sa bouche fermée.

C'était pas ses oignons.

Il se le répéta quand Jack paya sa consommation… Il se le répéta quand il se dirigea vers la porte… Et puis, alors que Jack l'Original s'éloignait du brouhaha du bar, le visage de Carter passa devant ses yeux.

La capitaine Carter, pénétrant la tête droite dans la salle de briefing et lui proposant un bras de fer… Samantha Carter, de l'autre côté d'un champ de force goa'uld, lui criant de partir pour sauver sa vie…

La même femme, cinq jours plus tôt à la Saint Valentin, étalée sur son canapé, profondément malheureuse…

Il mit de côté ses scrupules et rattrapa Jack O'Neill sur le parking. Il avait beau être le clone raté d'un chercheur asguard mal embouché, il se souciait toujours de Carter.

–Hey, toi !

Appeler l'homme par son prénom semblait simplement… inadéquat.

Le parking était désert à cette heure-ci et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumières. Jack se retourna et MJ fit le premier pas avant de changer d'avis.

–Tu as complètement tort pour le flic.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait ainsi qu'il pensait commencer… mais il fallait bien débuter quelque part. Fixer son ancien reflet avait tendance à l'agacer.

–L'ami de Carter… Pete, poursuivit-il tandis que son double prenait soin de ne pas comprendre là où il voulait en venir. Il ne la rend pas heureuse. Toi, moi… on avait tort tout les deux !

–Et tu sais ça parce que…

–Elle me l'a dit.

C'était une réponse qui avait le mérite d'être franche. Pourtant Jack resta de marbre. Ce n'était pas une surprise, MJ savait qu'il ne voudrait pas se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain. Lui-même n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler non plus mais il le devait. Il était ami avec Carter…

Aussi alla-t-il plus loin.

–Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle veut. Et il n'a aucune idée de ce dont elle a besoin.

–Mais toi bien sûr tu sais ? attaqua-t-il finalement.

Souriant effrontément, MJ lui répondit du tac au tac.

–Pas toi ?

Si ça sembla le faire réfléchir, il le cacha fort bien et MJ faillit abandonner. Après tout, il pouvait très bien vivre sans mettre Carter dans les bras de son double. Plus il le regardait, plus il se disait qu'ils étaient bel et bien des hommes différents aujourd'hui. Car lui n'aurait pas eu besoin qu'on lui botte le cul pour s'occuper de Carter.

–J'ai facilement trois-quarts de siècle devant moi. Je vais vivre encore soixante longues années si je m'y prends bien… et tu sais quoi ? J'échangerai tout ça sans hésiter pour la douzaine qu'il te reste à ses côtés.

–Douze ans ? T'es dur, je ne suis pas si âgé…

MJ leva les sourcils dans une parfaite imitation du Jaffa. Maintenant que c'était sorti, qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il s'en foutait qu'il tienne compte ou non de son avis.

Si Carter allait mieux, elle ne passerait plus ses soirées dans un bar et il ne la verrait plus. Tant pis, il boirait davantage. Il préférait ça à ce qu'elle soit malheureuse.

–Crois-moi ou non mais elle va droit dans le mur, lâcha-t-il en tout dernier.

Et il n'attendit pas de réponse. Tournant le dos à l'homme qui vivait sa vie, il retourna à l'intérieur du Dirt'Diver.

Ca y était. Il l'avait faite, sa bonne action. Et il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Si Jack O'Neill laissait les choses en état… s'il continuait de voir ce qu'il avait envie de voir… si Carter rencontrait un nouveau Pete, s'engageait dans une autre relation perdue d'avance… si elle se détruisait à petit feu, ce ne serait plus de sa responsabilité.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. En envoyant Jack l'Original vers elle, il avait renoncé à elle. Encore.

Mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pas vrai ?

A SUIVRE…

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?_

_Il ne reste qu'un chapitre alors préparez-vous tout doucement à dire au revoir à MJ...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps... J'ai un boulot monstre pour mes cours alors j'essaie de jongler avec tout ça. **

**Voici le dernier chapitre de Blue Lagoon ! Savourez le bien. MJ va me manquer, à moi aussi...  
**

CHAPITRE 7 :

_Toutes nos passions reflètent les étoiles._

_Victor Hugo_

MJ n'avait jamais aimé se lever tôt. Il l'avait fait toute sa vie par nécessité mais, en règle générale, se réveiller la main sur un P90, prêt à dégommer tout ennemi éventuel, n'avait rien de particulièrement agréable. Depuis qu'il n'était plus ni colonel ni adulte – et qu'il avait abandonné le lycée – il avait la possibilité de dormir tard. De vraiment végéter jusqu'à midi et de vivre sans radio réveil.

Mais, voilà, certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure… Il n'y avait qu'après s'être envoyé une bouteille de bourbon à lui tout seul qu'il pouvait ouvrir l'œil après neuf heures. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas boire autant chaque soir… n'est-ce pas ?

Il était complètement sobre quand Carter se présenta à la porte de l'appartement. Il avait quasiment réussi à se sortir l'image de Jack l'Original de l'esprit. Il parvenait à peu près à ne pas se poser de question sur ce qu'il allait ou non faire vis-à-vis de Carter… et il avait même un objectif pour cette journée : monter le barbecue qu'il avait acheté trois semaines plus tôt et carboniser sur sa terrasse un steak du tonnerre.

Carter ne s'était pas annoncée mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'absentait souvent du Dirt'Diver. Il vivait au-dessus donc il était soit au bar soit dans son canapé. Cette semaine, il revisitait tous les classiques du cinéma des années 50… Qui disait que les adolescents à la retraite ne faisaient rien d'intéressant ?

–Je ne dérange pas ?

–Faites comme chez vous.

Il n'avait que de la bière. C'était tôt pour en boire mais il n'était pas à ça près. Carter refusa poliment, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Quand elle venait le voir, c'était qu'elle avait envie de décompresser, ou qu'en tout cas une grosse quantité d'alcool était nécessaire. Ou qu'elle avait fait une connerie.

Elle n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un de fautif. Plutôt celle d'une scientifique qui a fait une découverte qui pourrait, ou non, lui plaire.

–Lâchez le morceau, Carter.

De toute façon, il était prêt à tout.

S'affalant dans un fauteuil en face du sien, il la regarda ouvrir la bouche, chercher ses mots et la refermer. Puis elle sortit un document de son sac. Le genre de document avec marqué en grosses lettres « confidentiel » sur la couverture.

–J'ai l'autorisation cette fois, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il levait les sourcils.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

–Un ordre de mission.

Là, il était perdu, elle avait gagné son coup. Il fallait qu'elle explique.

Le visage de la jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire. Elle était stressée, il pouvait le voir. Elle n'était visiblement pas certaine que ça lui plaise. Néanmoins, après un moment, elle se lança, le fixa droit dans les yeux et demanda.

–Vous n'avez jamais pensé à visiter Atlantis ?

& & & & &

Les arguments de Carter étaient tous assez… sensés. Après coup, il pouvait le voir. Sur le moment, ça ressemblait plus au résumé d'un exposé qu'elle avait dû faire mais maintenant qu'il garait sa voiture dans le parking « visiteur », ça se mettait doucement en place.

Pour permettre ça, elle avait dû convaincre un nombre incroyable de bureaucrates. Ecrire des tas de rapports, contacter différentes personnes d'influence…

Ca n'avait pas pu se faire en dix jours. Elle n'avait donc pas mis la machine en route après Phoenix en gage d'un remerciement, de toute façon inutile. Non, elle avait dû lancer tout le truc après leur première rencontre au Dirt' Diver… ou pas longtemps après.

_Le docteur Weir a immédiatement accepté. Elle a tout de suite compris l'atout que vous représentiez dans la guerre contre les Wraiths et il semble que le major Sheppard vous ait en très haute estime…_

_Vous ne récupérerez pas votre ancien grade ni ne serez en charge de la cité… mais de nombreux civils travaillent sur Atlantis. Vous pourriez voyager grâce à la Porte ou même rester à la cité pour… entraîner les soldats ou proposer des stratégies ? Et quand vous aurez officiellement dix-huit ans, libre à vous de vous engager à nouveau, si c'est toujours ce que vous désirez._

Daniel rêvait d'aller sur la cité des Anciens depuis le jour de sa découverte. Il en serait malade de jalousie que lui y aille avant lui. Ca ne devrait pas l'amuser mais ça l'amusait quand même.

–Nom, prénom, grade et raison de votre visite, demanda le garde en faction.

Sur l'ordre de mission que Carter lui avait laissé, elle avait laissé libre pas mal d'espaces à compléter selon son envie. Comment allait-il s'appeler ? Il s'était lui-même posé la question… pendant une demi-minute. Il ne pouvait plus être Jack O'Neill sans créer tout le temps la confusion. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de préciser à chaque fois 'moi, c'est le clone' mais d'autre part, il s'était habitué à son patronyme.

MJ O'Neill lui avait paru un bon compromis. Il avait eu un oncle qui s'appelait Matthew, Jonathan était son prénom officiel… Il s'était habitué au diminutif. Dans la bouche de Carter, ça sonnait bien.

_Vous n'êtes pas obligé… rien ne vous oblige à… Je ne vous dis pas de partir. C'est une… proposition de travail. Une opportunité. Un nouveau départ…_

En bref, il pouvait rester à jamais dans ce bar à attendre de vieillir ou commencer dès maintenant à vivre. Avoir de l'action, être utile d'une certaine manière… Faire partie de l'aventure.

_La délégation part demain matin pour Atlantis. La liaison avec la cité est prévue pour 8h00. Vous avez jusque là pour vous décider._

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement, quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils étaient restés silencieux, MJ digérant la nouvelle et Carter fixant nerveusement la pendule. Il se rappelait s'être demandé si elle était attendue quelque part puis finalement elle avait proposé de boire cette bière. Elle était restée une heure de plus sans qu'ils ne reparlent d'Atlantis.

Quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait sans doute posé des tas de questions mais Carter le connaissait bien… Elle lui avait donné toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour se décider.

La galaxie Pégase, ce n'était pas tout à fait la porte à côté. Même avec la création dans un futur lointain d'un « pont » entre les deux cités, il y avait toujours la possibilité de ne jamais pouvoir revenir. Et les Wraiths n'étaient pas vraiment des enfants de cœur… De ce qu'il savait d'eux, ils n'avaient rien à envier aux Goa'ulds.

Sheppard était un bon officier, il faisait partie des « pour ». McKay était définitivement dans la colonne des « contre » mais MJ n'était pas le genre de personnes à compter les pour et les contre. Il suivait son instinct.

Et il y avait déjà un Jack O'Neill dans cette galaxie.

–Ravie de voir que, pour une fois, vous êtes à l'heure, le salua gentiment la jeune femme qui était venue à sa rencontre.

Elle avait un sourire un peu trop joyeux pour des adieux. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux, il aurait presque cru qu'elle était contente qu'il dégage.

–Le Général aurait attendu ?

Non, aucune chance. L'énergie nécessaire pour un vortex jusqu'à Atlantis était phénoménale. Elle coûtait la peau des fesses. C'était donc une bonne chose qu'il soit arrivé en avance.

Laissant traîner son sac à moitié sur le sol, il profita de la vue. Des murs gris, des numéros sur les cloisons, des soldats qui le fixaient comme un animal de foire…Il était bel et bien à la maison. Son ancienne maison.

Le SGC n'allait pas lui manquer. Carter, oui mais tout ça… Ca faisait des mois qu'il vivait sans.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur, jusqu'à ce que Carter lui avoue, sous les regards insistants du personnel, qu'à cause de lui, elle avait alimenté les rumeurs pour au moins une année entière. Les potins allaient bon train.

–Il parait qu'un seul Jack O'Neill ne me suffit plus, répéta-t-elle avec une grimace ennuyée qui pourtant n'arriva pas à entamer sa bonne humeur.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez elle. Il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir ce que c'était mais il pariait sur quelque chose qui n'était pas dans les ragots de la base.

La jeune femme l'escorta jusqu'au bureau du Général. Les au revoir étaient étranges. Hammond le regardait bizarrement. Il n'était pas habitué comme Carter à faire la part des choses.

Quand il sortit du bureau de son ancien supérieur, Daniel et Teal'c étaient là pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Un coup de Carter, à tous les coups, mais c'était plaisant. Il regretterait toujours de ne pas continuer les missions avec eux. Ils leur manquaient, c'est vrai, mais désormais il avait une vie différente.

Carter n'avait pas tort quand elle disait que lui et l'Original étaient maintenant des personnes différentes.

MJ la laissa marcher à ses côtés jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Elle semblait seulement réaliser maintenant ce que son départ signifiait. Pour un génie, elle n'était aujourd'hui pas très rapide.

–Allez, Carter… Ne dites pas que je vais vous manquer, la railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Vous avez toujours l'Original !

–C'est vrai, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle dans la salle de contrôle, où Jack l'Original s'était placé pour observer le départ de son clone et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Elle baissa le regard très vite pour le cacher mais il la connaissait trop bien pour rater ça.

Croisant à son tour le regard du colonel, il comprit sans avoir besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin.

Bon sang, discrets comme ils étaient, Hammond devait déjà être au courant, sinon toute la base. Qu'avait-il mis en branle en parlant à Jack, l'autre soir ?

Regardant à nouveau Carter, il réalisa qu'elle était bien plus détendue et… heureuse. C'était ça qui clochait chez elle. Ces derniers jours, que ce soit au Dirt' Diver ou à Phoenix, elle n'avait pas pété la forme. Elle avait fait des bourdes, trompé Pete, … elle s'était même descendue cinq Blue Lagoon à la suite. Aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de plus chez elle.

Aussi soudainement que lui vint cette pensée, il décida qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur Terre.

Ce départ était définitif.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un et au lieu d'observer le spectacle du vortex, MJ profita une dernière fois de l'endroit. Dans la salle de contrôle, Teal'c et Daniel avaient rejoint Jack l'Original. Hammond était là aussi… Carter, à côté de lui, paraissait décidée à rester jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Hissant son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, il rejoignit le groupe de scientifiques en partance. En mettant sa main dans la poche de son blouson, ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec un trousseau de clefs. Celles de son appart', avec un porte-clefs Homer Simpson accroché dessus. D'un geste souple, il le lança à Carter qui l'attrapa au vol.

–Pour Sonny, dit-il simplement et elle hocha la tête.

Il comptait sur elle pour qu'elle règle ses affaires. Le bail de l'appartement était à son nom jusqu'en décembre. Sonny pouvait s'y installer. Il aurait une chambre pour ses enfants quand c'était son week-end de garde et pour la voiture… Carter pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Il avait le cœur étonnamment léger alors qu'il avançait sur la rampe d'accès. Ce n'était pas tout à fait normal. Il était toujours dingue de Carter. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'il s'en détache ? Est-ce que des milliards d'années-lumière allaient suffire ?

C'était une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, et il n'était pas inquiet.

Il savait qu'elle irait bien.

FIN

**Pour ceux qui sont arrivés au bout, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis... une petite review?**

**J'ai deux autres fics de commencées mais avec tout le travail que j'ai en ce moment, je ne peux rien promettre pour tout de suite, j'espère que vous comprendrez...**

**Un grand merci une nouvelle fois à Ellana qui a beta-readé toute cette fic !**

**Et à bientôt, pour de nouvelles fanfics ^^  
**


End file.
